With the continuous improvement of mobile network bandwidth and continuous optimization of upload and download rates, currently, calls of mobile terminals mainly include a variety of traditional related service based on data, such as voice call or video call.
Existing call waiting service is generally provided based on a network. For example, for a terminal which has opened the call waiting service, if a subscriber is currently inconvenient to answer a call, the subscriber can warn a sender of the call using warning tone provided by the network and hang up the call. For another example, if the subscriber has already been in a calling state and there is a new incoming call, and the subscriber does not want to answer the new incoming call, the subscriber can send a hang up command to the terminal. In response to the subscriber's hang up instruction, the terminal prompts through the network to a sender of the incoming call that a called subscriber is busy now, and hangs up the call.
In existing call waiting service, warning tones used for warning senders of subsequent incoming calls that the called subscriber is busy currently are constant, such as “the subscriber you dialed is busy now, please dial it later”. These warning tones are generally recorded in advance by a service provider (i.e., the network) of the call waiting service, and the called subscriber is not capable of configuring the warning tone to be personalized, which is disadvantageous for calling experience of the called subscriber and the sender of the incoming call.
In the existing techniques, when the subscriber does not want to listen to the incoming call, or the subscriber receives a new incoming call when making a call based on the terminal, if the terminal supports the call waiting function, the subscriber may send a warning tone to the sender of the incoming call when selecting to reject the incoming call, so as to realize incoming call responding. However, the warning tones for the existing incoming call responding are predetermined by the service provider of the call waiting service, and the subscriber is not capable of configuring the warning tones to be personalized.